


The Princess

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther officially recognizes Morgana as his daughter. Fills royalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess

Morgana examined herself in her full-length mirror. She was wearing her silver-white dress and her hairstyle looked perfection. Gwen had arranged it specifically to accommodate the tiara she’d be receiving quite soon. Butterflies erupted in her stomach again, but she beat them down.

“There,” Gwen said as she finished smoothing down her mistress’s dress. “You look like a princess.”

“Gwen, I _am_ a princess.”

“Not officially,” she sing-songed.

Morgana grumbled. “I know.”

“Nervous?”

“Not at all.”

“I don’t believe you, but I’ll wait in the corridor.” Gwen left the room.

A figure detached itself from the corner of her bedroom. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You look beautiful.”

She turned in his arms. “You always say that, Merlin.”

“Maybe, but she’s right. You look like a princess, more than ever. I think it’s your attitude.”

“Thank you, kind sir.” She reached up to peck his lips with hers.

“I’d better go with Gwen. See you after?”

“Of course.” He gave her a sweet, lingering kiss and left the room. A couple minutes later, a knock sounded on her door. “Yes?”

The door opened. “Morgana, it’s time,” Arthur said.

“I’m coming.” She walked forward to take her half-brother’s arm. Together they walked down to the throne room.

Arthur walked with her all the way up to the dais where he left her to stand at their father’s side. Members of the court stood around the room. Gwen, behind Morgana’s chair, and Merlin, behind Arthur’s, smiled at her.

Morgana knelt. The King walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I would have everyone here and across the kingdom know henceforth that Morgana Le Fay is rightfully my daughter, and to be honored as such. From this day forward, she shall be known as Morgana Pendragon, Princess of Camelot.”

The few people in the room who hadn’t known this before, gasped. But they recovered quickly and began applauding enthusiastically with the rest. Arthur, Merlin and Gwen smiled broadly and applauded the loudest of all.

Uther reached out a hand, and a page stepped from the corner of the room. He carried a pillow with a tiara fit for a princess upon it. Uther took the tiara and placed it carefully on Morgana’s head. He held out his hand to her and said, “Rise, Princess Morgana of Camelot.”

Morgana took his hand and he pulled her up. He led her to his side and the court applauded once again. She smiled beautifully at everyone, happy and proud that she’d been accepted so warmly by her true father and his court.

Later, as she left the throne room, a hand reached out from an alcove and pulled her in. “So how does it feel to be official royalty now?” Merlin asked.

“It feels wonderful! I didn’t think he’d ever accept me after I confronted him, but I’ve never been gladder to be wrong.”

“May I be the first to kiss _Princess_ Morgana?”

“You shall be the first and _only_ to kiss the Princess Morgana.”

Their lips locked in pure glee, both rejoicing now that Morgana had turned her back on her sister and her wicked ways. They’d work together to fight Morgause and hope for a better future.


End file.
